


Five Times Tim Drake Was Comforted by a Non-Bat

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Tim Drake Was Comforted by a Non-Bat

1\. He was still pretty small the time Bruce went missing and it was some other guy in the suit. But it made Timmy feel safe, knowing another hero was filling in. Of course, it only took until the next time he saw a good shot of Superman to realize that was who it had been, being guided by Robin through how to pretend to just be a Batman.

2\. He didn't know what he was doing any more than Cassie did later, when he was leading the team. He tried really hard to cover it up with bravado and quick wits, but when he got really scared he'd screwed things up, Kon seemed to know it instantly. A quick 'It's all cool' from the Teen of Steel, and Tim's confidence came right back.

3\. Tim still thinks Roy was checking up on Dick at the time, but he never did find a way to thank Roy for being willing to just sit and talk about how you keep going on when someone dies on a mission. Tim can still remember the way Roy hugged him tight, like he was saying 'I hope you never find out again'. 

4\. Tim let the issues behind the Light fiasco percolate in his mind too long, focusing on that rather than cope with his dad's death. It took an angry phone call to Speedy to finally let him hash it out...and she never once complained when she wasn't even really a legitimate target for him to lash out at.

5\. Before the Bats left for their tour of the world, when everyone was still just trying to find a leg to stand on, and no one knew if Dick would ever be the same, J'onn came to see them. As hurt and ravaged as the Martian was from maintaining such a wide mental net in the final battles, he took a moment to look at Tim closely. With a calm, solemn vow, he assured Tim that Dick's mind was still vital, that once the body healed, Dick would be fine. It's the only reason Tim was willing to leave with Bruce.


End file.
